Wrong Number
by Wings of Jade
Summary: When Hikari accidentally calls Takeru three times, will love bloom for the two?


Author's Note: I've decided to write a Takari...hehe. This _will_ be a bit of a comedy, so be prepared for a laugh. Oh, and a bit of OOCness. Okay! On with the story!...dun dun dun...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

Wrong Number

By: Wings of Jade

_Ring, ring._ Takeru groaned. _Ring._ He growled into his pillow. "This had better be important," he muttered. _Ring._ "I'M COMING!" Takeru yelled. He threw his covers over to the side and snatched the receiver, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Can I be of any help?"

"Oh...um..." stammered a voice at the other end, "I'm looking...for...is there any chance that Taichi-san is there?"

"_Who?_" demanded Takeru.

"Uh...Yagami Taichi?" Takeru's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," he said as calmly as he could, "There is no such person here. Wrong number."

"But I made sure I dialed the right number this time!" the voice began to wail. "Is this some sort of joke? I _must_ speak to Yagami Taichi _now_!" Takeru lost his temper.

"Look," he roared, "I have absolutely no idea of who the hell you're talking about, and I am the only resident at this residence, I have no idea who this 'Yagami Taichi' person is--well, maybe I do, I have a friend named Taichi, but that's not the point--you're calling me at six o'clock in the morning, I was just having a nice dream, you've disturbed me, you've woken me up, you've bothered me, and now you're ARGUING WITH ME? Wrong number, and that is THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO SAY IT!" With that, he threw the receiver down furiously, and yanked the covers over his head.

A second later...

"Mmm..." murmured Takeru in his sleep. Then--

_Ring, ring._

"NOT AGAIN!" bellowed Takeru. He grabbed the receiver.

"WHAT? I mean, hello?"

"TAICHI I WILL _KILL_ YOU! YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG NUMBER ON PURPOSE SO THAT I WOULD CALL SOMEBODY ELSE AND THEN RECEIVE SHOUTING IN MY EAR AND THEN YOU WOULD SNUB ME! I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT--"

"FOR THE LAST TIME," roared Takeru, "THIS IS _NOT_ YAGAMI TAICHI OR WHOEVER YOU'RE CALLING! MY NAME IS TAKERU! DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT AGAIN? TAKERU! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DIAL NUMBERS? I WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART OF MY SLEEP AND NOW YOU'VE COME BACK _AGAIN_ TO--WHAT? HAUNT ME OR SOMETHING? DON'T CALL ME EVER AGAIN! THIS--IS--NOT MY NUMBER!" Takeru smashed phone down and threw himself back into his pillow.

A second later...

_Ring, ring._

Takeru's eyes flew open. He yanked the phone to his ear, and forced himself to say, "Hello?"

"YAGAMI TAICHI YOU LITTLE--" Takeru almost screamed.

"Little what?" he said through gritted teeth. "Little what?"

"LITTLE WHAT? WHY DO YOU C--"

"WHY DO I CARE?" bellowed Takeru. "WHY DO I CARE? OH THAT'S A GOOD ONE, YOU KNOW, SUCH A WON-DER-FUL QUESTION! WHY DO I CARE? **BECAUSE I AM NOT YAGAMI TAICHI**!" He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh--oh, didn't know--"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW," spat Takeru. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DIAL NUMBERS, BY ANY CHANCE? AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? IT IS NOT EVEN SEVEN IN THE MORNING! MOST PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING YOU KNOW!! I WAS JUST GETTING TO THE BEST PART OF MY DREAM, I WAS GOING TO WIN A NICE CINNAMON BUN FROM THE LOTTERY--" Takeru stopped mid-sentence. The voice at the other end giggled.

"Cinnamon bun?" she inquired. "Now that's something I haven't heard before. You like cinnamon?"

"Yes," said Takeru impatiently, but getting to the _point--_"

"Cool! I like cinnamon, too!" chirped the other voice. "Do you happen to live in Tokyo?" Her voice was warm and bubbly. Takeru felt his anger ebbing away slightly. JUST SLIGHTLY.

"Well, uh...yeah, I do," he answered uncertainly. "Do you?" She said. "So do I!"

"Um...right." He asked for her name. Hikari. She asked for his name. Takeru.

Hikari inquired him for his name, age, personal appearance, hobbies, likes, dislikes, favourite TV show, even favourite kind of _pillow_ for heaven's sake!

"Um...ah, Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be calling Yagami Taichi or whoever he is?"

"Oh...uh, yeah." She sounded disappointed that she couldn't talk more. "Well...nice meeting you, Takeru." Then she gave him her number. "I hope we can become friends. Ja!"

_(Time Change)_

Takeru finished his breakfast of muffins and juice at his favourite restaurant. He savoured the delicious taste of blueberry, then pulled out his cellphone. "Now," he muttered, "Just what did Ren ask me to call her for?" He dialed a number into his cellphone.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice.

"Oh, hi Ren. This is Takeru. You told me to call you today because you wanted to tell me something in concern with the report Botan-sama gave us? Yeah, so here I am. Um, well, could you--"

"Ren? Who is Ren? There is no Ren here. You must have dialed the wrong number," mumbled the sleepy voice. Then Takeru heard, _beep, beep, beep, beep_. She had hung up on him.

_Okay, I've got to dial the right number this time._ Takeru dialed a number again, and listened for the ring tone.

"Hello?" came a grumpy voice. Definitely not Ren.

"Um, hi. I'd like to speak to Ren please. It is very important that I--"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" demanded the grumpy voice. "Let me tell you this very clearly--THERE IS NO STUPID REN HERE!!!! IF YOU WOULD _PLEASE_ WATCH WHAT YOU DIAL NEXT TIME, MAYBE YOU COULD FIND HER INSTEAD OF ME!!!" _Click_. She had hung up again.

Takeru blinked. _Ren, you..._ He shook his head and dialed a number for the last time. _This has to be right._

"HEL--I mean, hello?"

"REN!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG NUMBER TO YOU AND MADE ME CALL SOME INNOCENT PERSON TWICE!! TWICE, YOU LITTLE--"

"Little what?" said the other voice. "Little what, huh? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"TAKERU!!!" yelled Takeru.

"WELL, _TAKERU_, DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT I AM NOT REN?! DO YOU?! I WAS TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK WHEN YOU INTERRUPTED SO RUDELY WITH TWO OF YOUR RIDICULOUS CALLS TO THIS BELOVED REN PERSON, AND NOW YOU'RE YELLING AT ME?! WELL, EXCUSE ME! GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER CALL ME AGAIN!!!"

Takeru heard a slam. Then he angrily terminated the link and thunked his phone onto the table. He fumed for two seconds, then picked it up and randomly selected a number from the number menu.

"WHAT--I mean, hello?"

"Hi...erm, are you Hikari?" Hikari's tone changed immediately.

"Hey, uh...Takeru, right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to call, to, you know, relieve some stress..."

"You're telling me!" exclaimed Hikari. "You know, some goon called me seconds ago, and he was asking for some stupid person named Ren. You know how many times he called? THREE. THREE times, asking for this Ren person. So, I go, 'Get the hell away from here', and I, like, totally dumped him. I swear, people can be SO annoying these days..."

Takeru blinked. "Was he named Takeru?"

"Funny thing, he was. Hey! That's your name too! Only you aren'y as pesky..."

"Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"That person was me."

_(Time Change)_

Hikari sighed. So many prank phone calls today! And half of them had been by her. She picked up her phone again. _I think I'll call Taichi again. Worth a try._ She dialed a number.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Taichi there?"

"Wrong number."

"Sorry."

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Taichi please?"

"Wrong number."

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Taichi please?"

"NO!!! DO YOU KNOW THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE CALLED MY HOUSE?! GOD, CAN YOU GIVE PEOPLE SOME PRIVACY, PLEASE?! CHECK YOUR NUMBER NEXT--" The voice had stopped abruptly. Hikari blinked.

"Time?" she offered.

"Hikari?" Hikari widened her eyes.

"TAKERU?!"

"Okay," said Takeru angrily. "We need to talk. Face to face."

_(Time Change)_

When he walked into the restaurant, he spotted table 3 immediately. Takeru walked over. The girl smiled.

"Are you Takeru?"

"Are you Hikari?"

"Okay, you've found the right spot." Hikarii took a sip of coffee.

"So..." Takeru remained silent. "Um, Takeru?" Takeru blinked. He had just noticed that the person across from him was very attractive. Hikari. Though she sounded a little annoying on the phone at first, she was really, really gorgeous. Brown hair, dark eyes, fair skin, a smile that made her eyes sparkle...

"Sorry."

"So...why did you call me here again?"

"Well...look, this wrong numbers thing is getting a little out of hand. I suggest we exchange numbers, and then we'll know who we're calling next time."

Hikari frowned. "I see." Truth be told, she had expected little more. Communication, negotiation, conversation, whatever-ation? Now it all seemed boring.

"Is that it?"

"Well, what did you expect?"

"Maybe, like, a conversation or something?"

"You know, this isn't a date."

"I _know_ it isn't. But why couldn't you just tell me over the phone?"

"I wanted to see what you looked like." Hikari's eyes widened.

"You...you..." she stuttered.

Takeru hurriedly explained, "No, not in that way. I'm not, seriously. I mean, if I did, would I have invited you to the most popular coffee shop in Tokyo? I mean, there are people everywhere, so...uh...yeah. And I don't have any kind of interest like that, anyway." _Well, a little._ He had to admit, Hikari was stunning.

A waiter strutted over to their table. "Would the two of you like anything?" he inquired. "Tea? Coffee? A bun, perhaps?"

"Bun," answered Hikari, without hesitation. She winked at Takeru. "Actually, make that two. Cinnamon."

"As you wish," said the waiter, and departed.

For some reason, when Hikari had winked at him, his heart had done a little flipflop. _Cinnamon? Oh God, not that cinnamon bun thing..._

"So..." said Hikari, "What is with you an cinnamon?" Takeru blushed.

"Uh...well...see...uh...it's a kind of personal thing."

"But you like it, right?"

"Um...yeah." Silence.

"Do you play the lottery often?" Takeru thought it was a strange question to ask.

"No, not really. Want to come with me to get a ticket?"

Hikari smiled. "We can't leave. We just ordered something, remember? And besides, I highly doubt that you're going to win a cinnamon bun from the lottery anyway." Takeru's mouth dropped open in indignity, and then he started laughing uncontrollably. Hikari joined in, remembering how he had yelled that he was having a nice dream about it.

"I can't believe you still remember that," said Takeru, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Same here," said Hikari, smiling. Takeru's heart did a flipflop again.

Then they started talking. About each other, about everything. When the buns arrived, crisp, fresh, and aboslutely divinely smelling, Takeru picked his up and said, "I have just won the lottery."

Then the laughing fit started all over again.

After a while, when the laughter had subsided, and Takeru and Hikari were engaged in a spiritual conversation about their jobs ("You work with some girl in the newspaper? Awesome!" "It's not much." "Are you kidding? I have to stand for seven hours and all I get to do is count people's coins."), Takeru glanced at the clock.

"It's nine already. The store's going to close." Hikari looked surprised.

"Oh, really? I never noticed. Well, I'd better get going now."

"I'll come with you," said Takeru. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know where I live?"

"No," admitted Takeru. "Okay, I'll _pretend_ to walk you home. I'll just follow you." Hikari laughed.

Takeru's stomach did yet another flipflop.

As they were walking home, they seemed to remain awfully silent. Takeru's cheeks were on fire. He was glad it was night.

The two of them reached Hikari's house not long after. Takeru didn't know at first, because Hikari said, "Where are you going?"

"With you."

"To?"

"Your house, right?"

"This is my house." Takeru glanced at the house.

"Oops?" he suggested.

_(View Change)_

Hikari felt hot as she ascended the stairs with Takeru. He was cute. Really cute. And somehow, she just felt kind of shy...after calling his house so many times, she felt shy.

"Well, thanks for coming with me," Hikari said, pulling out a key. Takeru laid a hand on her arm.

"Wait," he said...

_(View Change)_

Takeru didn't know what had gotten into him. All he knew was, the porch light had cast a light over the two of them, and Takeru saw rosy cheeks, twinkling eyes, and such a beautiful smile...and he had grabbed her hand.

"Yes?" said Hikari. Takeru felt stupid. _A day. Not even a day. I can't believe I'm doing this._

He took a deep breath. Then he let it all out and said, "Hikari, do you want to go out on a date some time this week?" Hikari blinked.

"Um...uh...sure." She smiled at him. Takeru returned it.

"Thanks." Then he waved. "Call me tomorrow." He left.

_(Time Change)_

Hikari picked up the phone. She couldn't wait, she had to call him this second. She dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Takeru please?"

"I think you dialed the wrong number." Hikari held back a scream.

"Thanks. Sorry." She was about to put the phone down when it suddenly yelled, "HIKARI!" Hikari put the phone back to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I was only kidding," said Takeru's voice.

**A/N:There you go. A bit on the crappy side, but PLEASE no flames, I cannot stand flames as they are mostly stupid and pathetic. REVIEW!!**


End file.
